


[mmd] close up meme (kokichi ouma)

by angelicnagito



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicnagito/pseuds/angelicnagito
Summary: this was posted a while ago but i still felt like sharing it with y'all hehe





	[mmd] close up meme (kokichi ouma)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybwXc7td0bE

:D!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted a while ago but i still felt like sharing it with y'all hehe


End file.
